Resonance
by jellophish
Summary: It's been 10 yrs since the end of Asura, and meisters & weapons have had no missions to do what so ever.But after one attack by a kishin-egg in a bar, and once again resonating,Soul sees Maka in a different light after a visit in the Black Room. SoulMaka


**Author's Note: EPEPPE! **Before you attack me with those pitchforks, TECHNICALLY, THIS ISN'T ENTIRELY MY OWN FANFIC. Ok, well, actually...it is, but it's not.

See, my friend Gabby (let's call her Pikachu for now till I get a nickname from her)...ahaha, yeah. Ever since I watched Soul Eater, at the first episode, I friggin loved Soul x Maka, before I even knew their names. Yes, you hate me for that. XD

Umm, so me and her are writing this as a collaboration. I know the beginning may be quite suckish since I took a LONG break from writing fanfics, and well...-shrugs-. Don't you worry~! InuYasha anime has stuck to me like glue! And now, Soul Eater, and Black Rock Shooter are in 1st place with it in my mind.

UMM, SO ONTO THE FANFIC!

**Notes:** Soul and Maka and everyone else are about...in their early 20s. I'm guessing they're 13 in the manga/anime, so we added 10 years. Also, we've only seen the anime! We have not been able to read the manga yet! We want to buy it really, not use the computer. (Yes, that's strange and maybe lazy.) We've read some of the manga, but still. So it follows the anime a bit more.

We won't mention anything from the anime/manga much though. _But I did read the part where Soul becomes a death scythe. Talk about EPIC~! XD I wish the Anime continued though :C_

**DISCLAIMER: **If I was the creator of Soul Eater, Soul x Maka would be 10x more canon than it already is (it's so canon, it's not even funny). Also, if I was the creator, I'd be filthy, stinking rich. All we own for now is the plot...for now. BWAHAHA.

**= RESONANCE = **

A Soul x Maka Fanfic

_**Chapter 1: **It's a Drunk World After All_

Ah, Death City. Since the end of the kishin, Asura, the city had been quiet. Many mesiters had trouble find at least one decent mission. Mainly, this was because of Maka's defeat against Asura, as well as the fight between he and Lord Death.

Thus, no kishin eggs to fight,

Thus, nothing to do

Thus, getting annoyed.

"...I'm bored."

"Entertain yourself, then."

A smirk. "Oh, so you can watch?"

**(A/N: If you're perverted, you'll understand XD)**

"...Maka..._CHOP!_"

"Ow...did you have to do that?"

"Oh yes, I did."

Soul sighed in annoyance in blew a strand of silver hair out of his face. Maka was boring when she was studying. It was only that one time where he freaked her out while she was reading about Sid being a zombie, giving him a Maka Chop to the head. But the poor kid couldn't risk yet _another_ chop.

"Maka," he said.

"What now?" the meister sighed, not looking up from her encyclopedia.

"I'm hungry."

"Go in the fridge then,"

"Go make me a sandwich."

Soul swore he heard something snap. Maka Albarn closed the book and set it gently on the desk.

_He was done for._

"**YOU SEXIST JERK!"**

**Maka: **10

**Soul:** 0

**= = = X = = =**

"WHY AREN'T WE GOING IN YET? THE GREAT ME DESERVES TO GO IN THIS BAR BEFORE ANYONE ELSE!"

"Black*Star, calm down, please?" his weapon, Tsubaki chided. "We've got to wait for everyone. Even if Soul and Maka are a bit late..."

"I, BLACK*STAR, DON'T NEED TO WAIT FOR IMBECILES LIKE-"

"Look who's talking." Death the Kidd said snidely. Patty and Liz sighed behind me.

"YAY~! Alcohol!" Patty squealed.

"Where the fuck is that albino, octopus head?" Black*Star growled.

"I'm not albino!" someone suddenly said behind them. "And my head's more like a shark, thank you very much."

Maka rolled her eyes and got off his motorcycle.

"SOUL, BUDDEH!" Black*Star shouted joyously, about to attack the Deathscythe, but was stopped midway a punch in the gut.

"I'm not letting a drunk guy hug me." said Soul.

"...I'm not drunk..."

"Yet."

"FFFF ENOUGH TALK." Kidd suddenly burst out. Everyone turned their heads to look at the young reaper. He only usually shouted when something was asymmetrical and _'hideously disgusting trash'_ to his eyes. "Let's just get inside so I can rid myself this migraine."

**= = = X = = =**

Shark-like teeth grit at the loud, ground shaking, music. Red eyes squinted in annoyance. He _just really wanted_ to get the hell out of there. But nope, his meister wouldn't allow it.

She even said, _"That's what you get for being bored!"_

I mean what the hell! He groaned, and slouched forward.

Maka took note of this.

"Stop being grumpy." she admonished.

"No," he retorted.

Maka sighed and sat in the stool next to him. "Don't sulk. It's bad for your health and makes you die faster." she then snatched his empty shot. "And don't drink your depression away either."

"So Maka-ish," he commented, smirking at her.

Suddenly, a loud "WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" filled the air. Followed by a crash and a screaming lady.

_Typical Black*Star_, Maka and Soul sweatdropped.

**= = X = =**

"Hey Kid, are you – woah." Liz's eyes widened when she found that the young reaper had rearranged every wine and beer bottle on the bartender's shelf to be perfectly symmetrical. Even going to the length of taking out extra wine from the club's storage just to keep everything on each side the same.

_Lord have mercy._ Liz groaned, face-palming.

"Ahahaha, Kid's crazy!" Patty giggled.

"PERFECTION. ABSOLUTE PERFECTION I TELL YOU!" he announced. "It's BEAUTIFUL!" the reaper sighed, holding a hand to his cheek. Liz noticed the bartender hiding in a corner and all freaked out.

"Never bringing Kidd to a bar again." the older of the twin pistols decided.

**= = X = =**

It was now 10:05 PM. They had entered the bar at 9:30 PM.

A certain blue-haired, conceited, ninja/assasain had gotten heavily drunk in a matter of less than an hour.

"OH MAH GAWD...you gaiz. You shudda seen...my dream...liek...a few weeks ago." Black Star slurred drunkenly. "Soul and Maka...whooo~! Never knew you had it in ya, Soul-buddeh~!"

Tsubaki eyed him warily. "Soul and Maka? What of them?"

Maka raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about Black*Star?"

"FFF," the drunken chain-scythe meister laughed. "SOUL WAS BANGING MAKA, OFCOURSE."

Said death-scythe proceeded to cringe and fall down anime style.

"EXCUSE ME?" Maka wanted to scream, but out came a some-what loud squeal instead.

"Well it's true!" Black*Star hooted, taking another chug of beer.

Liz, not exactly caring but still in the conversation, nodded. "Drunken talk or not, that actually sounds realistic. Soul would likely, ah..._bang_ Maka, in Black*Star's terms..."

Patty cheered. "Soul x Maka! Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

The blonde young woman got up from her chair.

"Woah, woah, woah, you're not serious!"

Soul sarcastically laughed. "I mean, ME? With HER? I'm too cool."

"Hey-"

"And besides!" he contined, totally cutting her off. "No cool guy settles for some flat-chested-"

He never did finish that sentence, thanks to a very special Maka-Chop.

_Where the fuck does she get a book in a club?_ He hissed as a fountain of blood spurted from his head.

Maka gave a curt "Hmph!" and turned back to her mostly-sober friends.

"Me and Soul are just friends," Maka told them. "We may live in the same apartment and whatnot, but that doesn't mean anything."

Soul shoved his hands in his pockets, keeping silent.

"So, clearly, there's nothing going on."

The ninja-weapon only grinned. "If you say so..."

"By the way," Liz asked. "You're not a drinker. What are you here for?"

"To keep an eye on Soul." she answered.

The scythe-boy rolled his eyes. "I don't need a baby-sister."

_You kind of do~!_ Maka thought. "And to make sure he doesn't get entirely wasted like on his 21st birthday."

Oh, memories...

**F****laSH**_**!**B_aCK!

The young meister was re-reading a book she had read as a kid. Granted, at 20, she would be off studying and what not, but it was a nice Saturday evening, and reading a 8th grader book was easier than studying. Today was also Soul's birthday, so she got peace and quiet in the house.

Blair wasn't off to rape some innocent bystander, and was sleeping peacefully in her kitty-bed. Maka was all snuggled up in one of Soul's old t-shirts that no longer fit him. At first, the weapon was a little uneasy of the idea, being a pervert at the time, and thinking she was probably going to jack-off while wearing the shirt.

A painful Maka-Chop changed his ideas and he let her keep the shirt.

Her pigtails almost 'jumped' at the sound of the door slamming open, and showing a drunken Soul Eater. His eyes were half-lidded, a sharp-toothed grin on his face, and ready to collapse.

She rushed to his side, catching him instantly as he was about to fall.

"Soul...what...?"

"Maka..."

Suddenly, she felt something snake down her yellow sweater-vest covered back to her miniskirt, Soul snuggling her a bit. Maka had a grim look upon her face, a vein breaking.

"Maka..."

"Nrgh?"

"CHOP!"

You'd think she wouldn't hit a drunk person.

"That, Maka-chan, hurts, you know?" he mumbled.

The scythe meister rolled her eyes and took the giggling weapon to his room, setting him on the side of his bed.

"Hey there MAKA~!" he started to sing. Maka's eyebrows raised in question. "What's it LIKEEE in DEATH CITY?" he continued.

_He's been singing karaoke at Black*Star's again,_ her eye-twitched. Last week it was "You Rock My World" by Michael Jackson, and now it was "Hey There Delilah" by The Plain White T's. Soul always managed to fit her name into the songs. Maka blushing in the end of course.

She then wrinkled her noise in disgust. _Ugh, he REEKs of beer._ Maka started removing his jacket, before reaching to hand him his P.J.s, but didn't go far. Soul had snuggled his way into her chest.

"You could've just...-hic-...LIKE TOTALLY...-hic- asked, babeh..."

"Soul! Get off!" she fumbled through her words.

"You're not flat..." he giggled, snuggling her more.

"**MAKA...CHOP!"**

And so it ended with Maka having a blush almost tattooed on her face, Soul being knocked out from alcohol AND a Maka-Chop, and Blair just not understanding life at all.

**End Flashback...**

Soul was hiding in the corner.

Maka was just being so nonchalant.

"...Oh my." Death the Kidd commented.

"WHO KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU?" Black*Star shouted, for the 9,000th time that day.

"So yeah, I was semi-raped by a drunken death-scythe." Maka nodded, eyes closed.

Said partner stood up rapidly. "I did not rape you!"

"I said semi-raped," Maka smirked.

"...Smartass." he scoffed.

Kidd shook his head. "Well, are we all done here? I'm getting bored, and Black*Star's not amusing anymore."

Tsubaki nodded. "Alright, we should just-"

And suddenly! **(A/N: I apologize for being corny.)** A scream echoed throughout the bar. The club's loud, pulsating music, seemed to pale in comparison to the scream's decibels.

Maka's eyes widened. "What was that?"

The meister then sensed a soul. A kishin-egg soul to be exact.

"Soul," she began.

The scythe transformed one of his arms into a blade. "I know."

**END CHAPTER 1.**

YES. I DO INTEND TO FINISH MY INUYASHA STORIES TOO. Jeezus. -u- Have some faith in me! Trust me, I get bored easily, and I turn to Fanfiction as well as my art. =P

**Thank You for Reading! Please review!**

**- M0NSTER & Pikachu**


End file.
